


Red Light District

by Thraceadams



Series: Fantasy [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually part Six of my fantasy verse.  You can find the series <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/10670">here</a>, although it's not necessary to have read any of the previous parts.  All you need to know is that Adam and Tommy are in an established relationship and take turns exploring their fantasies.  This story was written for the Dreamwidth community <a href="http://sohotoutthebed.dreamwidth.org/13876.html?#cutid1">So Hot Out The Bed</a> Valentine's Fest.   Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light District

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Minxie for her handholding and Leela_Cat for her beta <3333
> 
> Also thanks to xglitterbabyx for the prompt!

**Disclaimer:** These people are NOT mine. I'm writing fictional characters based on their stage personas. Basically everything in this is ALL LIES I tell you, all lies. Oh and please do not link/copy/share/or heaven forbid tweet links to this. 

Thanks again to Leela_cat for the beta and Minxie for the handholding and xglitterbabyx for the prompt!

 

**Red Light District**

 

Tommy stood shivering on the corner. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, fighting the shakes and trying to keep his teeth from chattering. He needed to find a client soon or he'd have to go hungry and cold tonight. He saw headlights headed his direction and strutted toward them, jutting his hip out a little bit, swaying his non-existent ass. But the car turned the corner on the cobblestone street before it reached him. 

Tommy glanced up at the windows, smiling sadly at the silhouettes of the women in each of them. This was a rough life. He was glad they were indoors, especially tonight. He rubbed his hands in front of his face and blew on them, trying to warm them even a little. He tensed when he heard footsteps behind him, heavy ones, meaning whoever it was had boots on, with a heel. 

Tommy's heart started to pound. Standing out here was always risky but it was a chance he had to take; he needed the money. Slowly, Tommy turned around and watched as a tall figure stepped into the light. His breath caught in his throat, because the man was fucking gorgeous. No idea why someone like that would be out here looking for a good time. The man was tall, with dark hair, broad shoulders and long muscular legs, and he was dressed to kill.

Ruefully Tommy looked down at his own skinny jeans, worn through at the knees, and he tugged self-consciously at the old beat-up leather jacket that barely protected his t-shirt clad chest from the biting wind. He clenched his teeth, and thinking of the money, cocked his hip out, putting on his best smirk and batting his eyes.

"Hey, handsome, looking for a date?" 

The dark-haired man stopped and gave him a once-over, the easy look on his face slowly transforming into feral grin with a possessive gleam to his eyes. "Well, aren't you just the sweetest looking thing. How'd you guess I was looking for a date?"

Tommy restrained himself from rolling his eyes; the guy's lines were so cheesy. "Lucky guess. Wanna go someplace warm?"

The man stepped closer and slid an arm around Tommy's waist, squeezing slightly. "Oh yeah, baby, you're shivering. Let's get you inside. I've got plans for you."

Tommy pressed into his side. The man was warm and he just might be Tommy's meal ticket for the night. "Um, my place is just around the corner."

The arm around Tommy's waist squeezed again and guided him around, back in the direction the guy came from. "Uh-uh, baby, I'm taking you back to my hotel room. I've got a room at The Amstel, and you are definitely worth taking my time with. How much for the whole night?"

Tommy couldn't believe his luck. The whole fucking night. That could set him up for a month. "Um, " he paused, thinking hard. He looked the guy up and down taking in his clothes, his high-end shoes, his manicured fingernails, trying to decide if leaving with him was worth the risk. This guy obviously had money, especially if he had a room at The Amstel. He might as well take the chance and go for something high. "Two thousand dollars. American."

The guy stopped walking and pulled away from Tommy, staring at him with wide incredulous eyes. That's when Tommy realized how blue they were and how easily he could lose himself in those eyes. But the look on the man's face made Tommy's heart pound with fear that maybe he'd aimed too high and was about to be left out in the cold.

"Wow, that's a bit steep for someone who doesn't sit in a window." He looked Tommy over again and then leaned in close, kissing the side of Tommy's neck right under his ear. "I hope you're worth it," he whispered, making Tommy shiver. "Come on. It's cold out here and you're still shivering."

Tommy let the man guide him out to a main street where a black town car was waiting. Just as he opened the door to let Tommy in, the man leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, whispering into his ear again, "My name's Adam by the way. What's yours?"

A shiver of desire raced down Tommy's spine at the sultry tone to Adam's voice. He licked his lips nervously, wondering if he'd bitten off more than he could chew. "Tommy. My name's Tommy."

Adam pulled the door open a bit wider. "Well, Tommy, your chariot awaits."

Tommy couldn't help but smile this time, getting into the whole fairytale Pretty Woman scenario. "Why thank you," he replied primly before trying his best to climb gracefully into the back of the car. 

Adam slid in next to him, shut the door and the driver started off. Adam turned to Tommy and smiled, raising a hand and stroking a finger down his cheek. "Now, let's see how warm we can get you before we get to the hotel."

Swallowing hard, Tommy looked up at Adam, as he moved closer, brushing Tommy's hair off his forehead. 

"I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look. Think I wanna find out," Adam said softly before capturing Tommy's lips with his own. 

Normally Tommy wouldn't go for kissing from a client, it was just too personal, but Adam didn't just kiss; he owned Tommy's mouth, slicked his tongue inside and took possession. He explored every last little bit of Tommy's mouth before finally pulling away and leaving Tommy wanting more. Tommy opened his eyes to find himself staring right into Adam's blue ones.

Adam's lips curved up into a smile as he stroked a finger over Tommy's lips. "See? You're warmer already and we're still about five minutes from the hotel. And I was right. You DO taste as sweet as you look. Can't wait to get my hands and lips on the rest of you."

Tommy's dick took an interest in that, imagining Adam's hands in lots of entertaining places, and he darted his tongue out to taste Adam's finger. Licking it lightly, he smiled at the quick indrawn breath he heard from Adam. He couldn't let any client totally have the upper hand; it was time he started taking back some of the control. He sucked Adam's finger into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and nibbling on it with his teeth. 

He pulled off with a pop and smirked at Adam's wide passion-dazed eyes. "Just imagine that on your dick."

The driver stopped and Adam thanked him, almost yanking Tommy out of the backseat in his rush to get out of the car. He dragged Tommy through the lobby, setting such a brisk pace that Tommy had to practically run to keep up with him, unable to slow down with Adam's fingers wrapped so tightly around his wrist. He gaped at the interior, never having been inside The Amstel. It was fucking rad. Opulence like he'd never expected to see in his life.

Adam nodded at the desk clerk, who gave them a knowing smile, before pulling Tommy toward the elevators. He was practically bouncing by Tommy's side as they waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did, Tommy turned to look at Adam.

"There's a couch in the elevator," he gasped in awe.

Squeezing his hand and tugging him forward, Adam winked at him suggestively. "I know."

Tommy looked up at him and saw the lustful glint to his eyes and smirked, an idea blooming in his head. He pushed Adam back toward the couch. "Sit. What floor?"

"Top one, of course."

"Right." Tommy hit the button for the top floor and turned back to see Adam lounging on the couch. He walked closer until he was standing between Adam's thighs. Without a word, he dropped to his knees and reached for Adam's zipper. 

"What are you doing?" Adam's hands closed over his fingers.

"Hush," Tommy whispered, kissing the hardened length he could feel under the fabric of Adam's pants. 

He gently worked his hands out of Adam's grasp and slid the zipper down. Tommy reached in and freed Adam's cock and just stared at it. It was long and thick and red with need. Tommy could feel it pulsing in his hand. He watched avidly as a drop of precome beaded up at the slit and he bent over, licking it lightly. He closed his eyes, unable to contain the moan that escaped at the bitter salty taste. 

"Tommy," Adam said, his hand cupping the back of his head.

Tommy flicked his eyes up and met Adam's, saw the desire darkening his eyes, glanced quickly at the floor indicator and swallowed Adam's entire length. He licked and sucked, grazing his teeth lightly along the underside, probing at the slit with his tongue. Drawing back, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on the tip before dropping his head back down again and taking Adam's cock deep into his throat. 

As he felt the elevator slowing down, Tommy wrapped his fingers around the base and then pulled off. Gently, he tucked Adam back into his pants and zipped him back up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before looking up at Adam from where he knelt on the floor.

"Fuck," Adam whispered, reaching down to cup Tommy's cheek and rubbing a thumb over his swollen lips. "Come on." He reached down to help Tommy stand.

By the time the doors opened, they were standing side by side and Adam was digging in his wallet for the key. "It's one of those stupid credit card things," he muttered.

Tommy held back a laugh and hoped that Adam hadn't demagnetized it by putting it near a credit card. 

"Yes," Adam said triumphantly holding the keycard in his hand. "Found it."

He pulled Tommy toward his door and quickly opened it. Tommy's jaw dropped open when he stepped inside. He'd seen some nice hotel rooms in his life but nothing like this. There were at least three different rooms – a living area, the bedroom, and the bathroom.

"Um, why don't you take a look around, get comfortable, use the bathroom if you need to. I'm gonna call for some room service." 

"Yeah, uh, I need the money first, at least part of it. Sorry, it's just –"

Adam's face flushed red. "Oh, right, sorry about that. Hold on." 

Tommy watched as he pulled his wallet out and rifled through it. Adam hesitated, holding the money in front of him. "Look, for this much money, I want something special."

Tommy cast a wary glance at the money and then at Adam. "Like what?"

"I want to indulge myself tonight, do things my ex would never let me do. I'm a romantic at heart, and he'd never let me just take care of him. I want to do that with you."

"Why?" Tommy asked, still a bit nervous about this turn of events.

Adam's face colored again, and he looked down at the money in his hands. "Because you're my type, tiny, blond, brown eyes. It's why I picked you." He shrugged and looked at Tommy. "So?" he asked, holding the stack of bills out. "Here's fifteen hundred, I'll give you the rest in the morning. That okay?"

Biting his lip, Tommy hesitated. "Nothing weird right?"

A smile appeared on Adam's face. "Nothing weird, although I would like you to shower. In fact, for what I want to do I kind of want to insist on it. There's a bathrobe in there you can use."

"A shower?"

"Yeah, I want to blow you, maybe rim you a little, that going to be a problem?"

Shaking his head no, Tommy reached out and took the money. _A problem? Being blown and possibly rimmed? Not likely._ "Nope, no problem at all."

A quick count of the bills told Tommy it was all there. "Yeah, that's fine." He stuffed the bills into his pocket.

"Okay, I’m just gonna make that call to room service. Um, make yourself at home?"

Tommy nodded and turned away. He moved around the room, trailing his fingers lightly over the surfaces of some of the furniture. He walked around the table and glanced at the desk where Adam was calling for room service before making his way to the bedroom. He swallowed hard, looking at the king size bed, wondering if it was so big he'd get lost in it. He closed his eyes, picturing himself naked, Adam leaning over him, pushing into him and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes flew open, and he clenched his hands into fists. He had to remember this was just another client, just another job, and in the morning, he'd be back on the street.

He sighed and moved on to the bathroom. The shower was big enough for four people, and the tub more than big enough for two grown men to lounge in. He fingered the thick cotton of the robe hanging on the back of the door and looked at himself in the mirror. Critically, he took in the bird's nest that was his hair, the day old eyeliner, the t-shirt, the skinny jeans, the Creepers that he loved, and knew exactly why Adam insisted he shower. 

Tommy raised his arm and sniffed experimentally. Shower probably wouldn't hurt and since Adam was paying him and had specifically requested it he might as well enjoy it. So he quickly shed his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the chair before stepping into the shower and turning it on. He was shampooing his hair when the door opened. Startled, he reached for the shower curtain and opened it, squinting to keep the shampoo out of his eyes. "Sorry, I um, just you said to shower, suggested the bathrobe, and I figured you meant –"

His words were cut off by Adam's mouth on his, his tongue already inside dancing with his. Adam pulled back just as Tommy was getting into the kiss. "A shower is exactly what I meant, however seeing as how I've just discovered how much I love the way you look wet, I'm sorry I can't join you. Take your time. Room service should be here in about thirty minutes. I've got some calls I need to make. Join me when you're done?"

Tommy gaped at him, watched as he moved to the door. "Adam?"

"Yes, Tommy?" Adam turned back, raising an eyebrow.

Tommy felt his face flush and wondered just how it was that he could hustle any client on the street, but this one was getting right under his skin. He resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably or cover himself up. "Sure you don't wanna join me?"

Adam's lips curled up into a smile. "Tempting but I think I want a raincheck for later. I really do have to make a couple of calls."

"Okay." Tommy shrugged, ignoring the little bit of disappointment that stabbed at him over the rejection. 

"Tsk tsk, Tommy," Adam scolded. "You finish your shower, and then I'm all yours or you're all mine, whatever." He waved his hand. 

Tommy laughed and shut the shower door just as Adam left the bathroom. He finished up quickly and then slid the heavy robe on, surprised to smell Adam's cologne on it. He buried his nose in the collar and inhaled, the smell going right to his dick and making it twitch. He heard voices outside and figured that room service must have arrived. 

Quietly he opened the door and walked out into the living area. Adam glanced up at him as he was tipping the waiter and smiled over at him. Blushing, Tommy smiled back. The waiter glanced at him and gave him a knowing smirk, which wiped the smile off Tommy's face. 

But then Adam glared at the waiter and took back some of his tips. "That will be all, thank you," he said curtly.

The waiter nodded, a chastened look appearing on his face before he beat a hasty retreat. 

"Ignore him. He's not worth our time," Adam said softly. "I figured you might be hungry so, um, I ordered a lot? Because I wasn't sure what you'd like."

Tommy moved over to the table and his eyes went wide at the spread of food, but then a smile tugged at his lips when he spotted a plate of strawberries next to the bottle of champagne. He looked up at Adam. "You know, you don't really need to do the whole seduction thing. I'm a sure thing."

This time it was Adam's cheeks that stained red. He raised his shoulders in a shrug. "I know, but I wanted to."

The gesture touched Tommy's heart, and he grinned. "Thank you."

Adam's face lit up with a smile, and it made Tommy's heart soar to know he'd put it there.

"Come on. Let's eat, and you can tell me all about yourself."

Adam pulled out a chair for Tommy then he sat down. They ate while Tommy skillfully evaded Adam's questions about his childhood and how he'd ended up on the street. He redirected until Adam was telling him his life story from his childhood all the way up to how he'd ended up here in Amsterdam. By the time they'd finished eating the meal, they'd shifted from the table and chairs to sitting on the floor side by side, enjoying the strawberries and champagne. Adam laughed as he fed Tommy a strawberry and the juice dribbled down his chin. Tommy's breath caught in his throat, though, when Adam's fingers grasped his chin and held him still while he cleaned up the juice with his tongue before pressing their mouths together.

Adam tasted like strawberries and alcohol and just a hint of the chocolate cake they'd had earlier. Tommy normally hated letting the client lead, even though it was part of the job, but the way Adam licked into his mouth, seeking out every hidden spot, made him forget everything except how it felt to have Adam kissing him. His hands found their way to Adam's legs and he dug his blunt nails into the expensive wool pants, gripping Adam's muscular thighs as Adam's hand threaded through the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. 

Their tongues met and slid together as Tommy pushed closer to Adam wanting more. Adam's hand tightened in his hair, and the slight pain of it, the demand of it went right to Tommy's cock. And suddenly he couldn't get close enough to Adam. He gave up all pretenses of seduction and professionalism and crawled into Adam's lap. 

His knees slid around Adam's hips and Tommy pressed up against his chest, feeling the thick robe gape open. Adam's shirt felt soft and silky against his skin and the zipper of Adam's pants rubbed right over Tommy's dick, making him whimper with need.

"Oh, I like that sound," Adam whispered, licking at the piercing in Tommy's ear. "Wonder what other delicious sounds I can pull out of you."

The words, the dark seductive tone, made Tommy shiver and before he knew it Adam was standing up and bringing Tommy up right along with him. 

"Enough foreplay," Adam growled, quickly shedding his shirt as he led Tommy over to the bed. 

He sat down and Tommy started to drop to his knees between his thighs, but was stopped by Adam holding him up.

"Uh uh, your mouth was awesome in the elevator, but that's not what I want right now."

He untied the knot at Tommy's waist and pushed the edges of the robe aside. Tommy watched as Adam slowly reached out a hand, grabbing onto Tommy's hip and lightly rubbing his thumb over the hipbone. He sucked in a breath as Adam leaned forward and pressed his lips right next to his thumb. 

Adam's lips were soft on Tommy's skin, so soft he could feel his breath puffing out between them and then the tiny wet lick of Adam's tongue as it darted out to taste his skin. Fingers pressed into his flesh, blunt nails digging in until Tommy was sure there would be little crescents left behind. Adam kissed and licked his way over to Tommy's right hipbone and proceeded to suck up a mark, drawing skin in between his teeth, nipping and sucking until Tommy clutched at his shoulders, breath coming in rapid pants. 

It was only when Adam's mouth left his skin that Tommy gazed down at him with passion-glazed eyes and licked his lips nervously at the lust that darkened Adam's eyes. 

"Go spread the robe out on the floor and lie down on it," Adam said softly.

The pure demand in Adam's voice made Tommy's dick twitch as he went to obey. He carefully spread the robe out on the floor and then lay down, propping himself up on one elbow to watch Adam. Adam grabbed the remaining covered bowl off the room service tray before setting it outside the room, hanging the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and returning to Tommy's side. 

When he noticed Tommy watching him, he shook his finger and made a 'tsk'ing' sound. "Close your eyes, Tommy Joe."

Stubbornly, Tommy watched him for a moment as Adam stood and just waited for him to comply. With a huff of mild frustration, Tommy did as he was told and went still, trying to listen to make up for what he couldn't see. He heard the rustling of clothes and assumed Adam was getting undressed. Desire raced up his spine and down into his groin. He could feel his cock thickening and knew the head of his cock was probably already glistening with pre-come. 

Tommy had no idea how much time had passed, but his erection had started to flag when he finally felt warm skin brushing up against the side of his leg. "Adam?" he whispered.

"Shh, just feel."

And there it was, the soft brush of Adam's finger on his skin. It trailed all the way up from his knee to his hip, circling his hipbone. It disappeared only to return and travel up his ribcage, so light it was almost not there. He wrinkled his nose as he tried to figure out what Adam was doing when he hit a ticklish spot. He wriggled and tried to stifle the giggle that bubbled out, but then Adam's hand gripped his hip, fingers digging in. "Don't move," he growled and immediately Tommy stilled.

He bit his lip as Adam's finger came back and his featherlight touch traced over his abdomen. Tommy inhaled deeply through his nose and instantly recognized the smell.

"Chocolate," he said softly.

A low chuckle reached his ears right before Adam's tongue followed the path he'd just traced over Tommy's skin. 

"Mmmm, delicious."

"Wh-" Tommy licked his lips, "What are you doing?"

"Chocolate fondue and you’re the dessert. Now be quiet, stop moving, and let me work," Adam chided him gently.

Tommy closed his mouth again, resisting the desire to curl his lips up into a smirk. This was by far the most inventive thing a client had ever done with him and certainly the most selfless, so he relaxed back into the softness of the robe and let Adam 'work.' 

It was different to be treated like this, like he was the center of someone's universe. That never happened, most nights he was lucky to get off at all. The thought of that made a big lump of emotion form in his throat, and he coughed, trying to get rid of it. 

Adam paused making Tommy feel like he should say something. "Sorry, I just, I don't usually get treated like this, not that I’m complaining, I mean you're paying so you get to do what you want," he rushed on, opening his eyes. "But yeah, this is a bit outside of my usual."

A smile formed on Adam's plump lips, and Tommy felt desire heat his belly. Adam was certainly making this easy for him, because Tommy sure as hell wasn't going to have to fake being turned on tonight. 

"Close your eyes, Tommy," Adam ordered softly.

Eyes closed, Tommy bit his lip as Adam traced numerous lines up and down his torso with his fingers. The smell of the chocolate was tantalizing and Tommy's mouth watered at the mere idea of tasting it, possibly licking it off the freckled expanse of Adam's chest. Sucking little dots of it off his nipples, delving his tongue into a pool of it on Adam's belly, just like Adam was doing to him, and leaving Adam a panting, desperate mess.

"Please," Tommy begged.

"Hmm?"

Tommy curled his hands into fists, bunching the robe up a bit underneath him, trying desperately to follow Adam's earlier order to remain still. He bit his lip as he felt something warm slide over the head of his cock, big hands pressing his hips into the floor, completely thwarting his desire to thrust up into the wet heat.

Adam's tongue swirled around the head of his cock, his lips moved up and down the shaft, and just the barest hint of teeth grazed his skin. 

"Fuck," Tommy breathed out, body stretched taut with need.

Then the heat was gone, and there were more lines being traced over his chest, little drips on his nipples making them peak and ache to be touched.

"Oh fuck, please," he whimpered just as Adam's lips closed around his right nipple.

Tommy arched into his touch, his hands clenching the robe tighter underneath him as he fought the desire to bury them in Adam's hair. He squeezed his eyes tighter when Adam's teeth nipped gently at his skin before his tongue soothed the resulting sting. The left nipple was given the same treatment while two fingers came up and plucked at the right one. 

Tommy writhed under Adam's touch, the smell of the chocolate quickly mixing with the scent of sweat and arousal. And then Adam's mouth was hovering over his, licking at his lips. 

"No coming until I say, understood?"

"Yes." Tommy nodded quickly and then groaned when Adam took his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside and letting Tommy finally taste the chocolate that had been painted all over his chest. Adam slowly lowered his weight onto Tommy, smearing the chocolate left on Tommy's chest between them. He broke the kiss, and Tommy pleaded again. "Please?"

"Please what?"

"Let me touch."

Adam pulled back and looked at him. Tommy stared up into those blue eyes and saw a look of tenderness flit across them briefly. He lowered his head and kissed Tommy gently on the lips. "Yes," he whispered, giving his permission for Tommy to move.

Instantly Tommy reached up and buried his hands in Adam's hair, holding him close, fusing their mouths together. He thrust his tongue into Adam's mouth, trying to hold on to what tiny little bit of control he had left over himself. But his control was short lived when Adam snuck a hand between them and wrapped it around his cock. 

"Ngh," Tommy moaned, thrusting up into the tight cage of Adam's fingers.

"Don't come," Adam warned, and Tommy whined in frustration. He could feel Adam's erection, hot and hard, pressing against his thigh. Leaving behind a sticky trail of precome every time Adam thrust against him.

"Wanna be inside you when you come." Adam licked a stripe up Tommy's neck, biting at his ear and sucking at the piercings. 

"Then you better get some fucking lube and a condom!"

A dark chuckle sounded in Tommy's ear. "Aren't you the bossy little thing? Uh huh, we do this my way. Lube I have, but I didn't exactly come prepared for this. You got condoms?"

Tommy nodded quickly. "In my jacket, all kinds, extra large, ribbed, ultra sensitive."

Adam arched an eyebrow at him. Tommy felt his cheeks heat up and he shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a safety guy. Just um, I don't know, bring it over and I'll grab them?"

A smile broke out over Adam's face as he threw his head back and laughed before dropping it back down to place a quick kiss on Tommy's nose. He gave Tommy's dick a quick squeeze. "I'll be right back. Keep this hard for me, okay?"

Stroking his cock lazily, Tommy watched him move quickly across the room and grab his jacket. Adam brought it back and held it up just high enough that Tommy had to stretch a bit to dig through his pockets. When Tommy found his stash of condoms, he clutched a handful of them, showing them to Adam, who smiled happily. 

"Think we'll need all those?" Adam grinned cheekily, carrying Tommy's jacket back over to the chair. 

Tommy's cock pulsed in his hand at the thought of Adam fucking him enough to use all those condoms. He wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week, let alone even think about sitting down anywhere. 

"You keeping that hard for me, baby?"

Adam's voice startled Tommy, and he looked up to see Adam back by his side and standing over him. He smirked and gave his cock a good stroke or two. "Don't worry. Won't take me long."

"Which kind do you want?" Adam asked him, leaning down, running a hand through Tommy's hair and holding the condoms in front of his face.

Remembering when he'd bought them, a handful for every occasion, a smile appeared on Tommy's face. He winked at Adam. "Try the ribbed for extra pleasure."

A wicked grin appeared on Adam's face. "Round one goes to the ribbed condom." 

He tossed the others to the side and lowered himself back down to the floor beside Tommy. He stroked a hand down the side of Tommy's face, almost tenderly. But then he bent down and licked a trail of chocolate off of Tommy's chest, biting at his nipple again. Tommy arched into the wet heat of Adam's mouth, thrusting up into his own hand, grabbing the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. 

"Fuck," Tommy moaned.

"All in good time," Adam growled back softly, licking his way back down Tommy's body until he pulled Tommy's hand off his dick and nuzzled into his groin.

He licked the head of Tommy's cock, poking his tongue into the slit before letting it slip back out of his mouth and dropping lower to suck at one of his balls, nudging Tommy's legs apart with his shoulders. Adam pulled Tommy's ass cheeks apart and stared, watching the muscled entrance clench involuntarily at his scrutiny. Tommy fought the urge to hide himself from Adam's view, felt the blush as it stole across his body making him hot and uncomfortable. 

"Adam," Tommy whined.

Adam looked up to see Tommy's face colored red and he smiled, kissing the inside of his thigh. "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart. You're gorgeous. Now let's see how you taste."

And then Tommy was fisting his hands in Adam's hair, biting his lip to hold back his screams because Adam was licking him where no one ever had before and it was incredible. Teasing the outside of his entrance with his tongue, Adam sucked and nibbled and even bit at Tommy's entrance before finally thrusting his tongue inside and slowly working the muscle open. Tommy helplessly thrust himself down onto Adam's tongue, wanting more of it inside him. He dug his nails into Adam's scalp, pleading with him. 

"Fuck, Adam, fucking fuck!"

Adam pulled off. "Don't come. Not 'till I'm inside you. Understand?"

Tommy threw his arm over his eyes and nodded his head.

"Understand?" Adam punctuated the order with a sharp slap to Tommy's thigh.

Jerking his arm off his face, Tommy rose up to look at Adam, the pain making the pleasure induced fog to recede a bit from his eyes. "What? Yeah, I got it, no coming until you say. Fuck, hurry up though, please?"

Adam smirked as Tommy flopped back down and grabbed the lube, squeezing a bunch onto Tommy's stomach. He swirled a few of his fingers through it and then Tommy felt one of them probing at his entrance. He spread his legs further, pushing down onto Adam's finger, sighing with relief as he felt the intrusion. 

Working quickly, Adam opened Tommy up. The intrusion was welcome and too much at the same time. As Adam used more fingers, Tommy ground down onto his hand wanting more, craving the fuller feeling a cock would give him. 

"How many?" Tommy gasped out, impaling himself down on Adam's fingers.

"Three." 

"Fuck, that's good."

A few more thrusts and Adam was pulling his fingers out and slipping a ribbed condom on over his length. Tommy felt empty without Adam's fingers but knew within moments he'd have his cock in his ass. Adam shifted Tommy's legs, resting his calves on his shoulders before lining himself up. 

"Tommy," he said softly.

Tommy rolled his head back and looked up at Adam through heavy-lidded eyes.

"You ready?"

He nodded, and Adam gripped his legs and pushed into him with one solid thrust.

"Ngghhh," Tommy groaned, feeling the burn and the stretch white hot along his nerves and then slowly bleeding into mind-blowing pleasure. 

Adam set a punishing rhythm from the very start, thrusting in and out of Tommy, pulling and pushing him by his hips. Tommy could feel Adam's balls slapping against his ass, his fingers digging into his skin, and his dick hitting his prostate on every stroke. He could feel his orgasm coming like a freight train, knew there would be very little he could do to stop it, and so he begged for release.

"Please, Adam, please, need to so fucking bad, please," he panted out breathlessly, his body moving with Adam's thrusts. 

Their eyes met when Adam looked down at him and Tommy pleaded with his eyes. A determined look on his face, Adam's blunt nails dug harder, the rhythm got faster and then he nodded.

"Yes."

_Fuck yeah!_ Tommy's brain supplied. He let go of his last vestige of control and the freight train of his orgasm rolled over him, come spurting out of his untouched cock, pleasure sparking through his body and whiting out his vision. He could feel his ass clenching down around Adam's cock as it continued to move in and out of him, striking his over-sensitized prostate. Each one sent shudders of _pain_ pleasure through him and when they finally subsided, he slid back to the floor, boneless and strung out.

Adam continued thrusting until Tommy heard a long drawn out wail and opened his eyes just enough to watch Adam's face as he came. Fuck, he was beautiful. Tommy was sure he'd never seen anything like it before, nor would he ever again. 

One final thrust, the muscles in Adam's neck corded with the effort, and he collapsed down onto Tommy, just enough to the side so his entire weight wasn't resting on top of him. They lay there panting, catching their breath for several long moments. 

The first to move, Adam pushed up onto his elbow, reaching out to brush the sweat-soaked fringe of Tommy's forehead and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Fuck that was amazing."

A satisfied grin appeared on Tommy's face and he pushed into the touch. But the movement reminded him of the quickly drying mess of chocolate and come between them, and he grimaced.

"What?" Adam asked, confusion coloring his face.

Tommy opened his mouth to speak and ended up just kind of gesturing at their bodies, and Adam threw his head back and laughed.

"I've got just the thing for that. Give me a minute or two to bask and then I'll tell you." He kissed Tommy again, just the side of his mouth this time. "Or rather, I'll show you." He winked at him. 

Tommy rolled his eyes but flopped his head back down, grinning like a loon. Adam pulled him into his arms, smearing the mess between them even more. He kissed the top of Tommy's head and then relaxed his hold, letting the two of them just lie there and enjoy the afterglow. 

Until Tommy's skin started to itch. He started to fidget in Adam's arms, scratching at his belly, his chest, and even his hip where there was a mark left behind from sometime earlier in the evening. 

"Tommy," Adam sighed.

"I can't help it, I'm itchy," Tommy complained.

Adam sat up again, trying but failing to look down at him sternly. "I swear you are the bossiest bottom I've ever been with."

Tommy managed to give him an impish grin, but it flitted away quickly, when he remembered that Adam was paying him after all. "Sorry," he mumbled, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"Hey, I didn't pay just for a pretty face in my bed. I like a challenge. Now, I've got another challenge for you, if you're up for it." Adam reached down and stroked the hair off his forehead, kissing him.

Tommy nodded enthusiastically.

"You won't be so happy when I tell you what it is." Adam smirked. "You have to lie still while I go take care of something. I mean it, no moving, no scratching, no fidgeting because I'll be able to hear you if you move. Got it?"

Again Tommy nodded, fisting his hands into the robe underneath him and clenching his jaw.

"Good boy," Adam said softly, his hand cupping Tommy's cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Adam stood up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Tommy laid there staring at the door, his skin itching. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, clenching his teeth, fisting his hands harder into the robe until his knuckles turned white. The itching was almost driving him crazy. His skin had tightened under the dried chocolate, and the dried come just made him feel gross. But Adam had told him not to move, and as much as he was paying him, Tommy was more than happy to do what he said, even if it was pushing his own limits. And the fucking itching was driving him crazy. If Adam didn't come back soon he was going to have to move.

Just then the bathroom door opened, and Adam walked over. Tommy watched as the grin fell from his face upon seeing Tommy's panicked one. Immediately, Adam dropped down to his knee at Tommy's side. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the insane hot rush of tears behind them and wondering why the fuck he was getting this emotional with a client. 

He kept his eyes shut and took some deep breaths through his nose. Adam's hand stroked his hair and when Tommy felt he was ready he opened his eyes. Adam was staring down at him, concern filling his blue eyes. 

"Look, we can stop now if you want –"

Tommy reached up and grabbed his wrist, wrapping his long fingers around it, his thumb resting over Adam's tattoo. 

"It's okay. It's not you. I mean it is you, because I never get treated like this. Which is awesome, other than this insane itching, which by the way, please tell me I can either scratch now or you've got the solution, because FUCK! Itching was not part of our agreement, and if that's something you want, I'm gonna need a safeword and more money."

Adam stared at him for a moment and then laughter bubbled up and rolled through the room, making Tommy smile. Adam stood up, pulling Tommy with him. "Come on. You're gonna love this."

Adam dragged him by the wrist to the bathroom, snagging some of the condoms on their way. Tommy stood in the doorway, his eyes big, before looking over at Adam with an incredulous look on his face. "You did this? For me?"

Happily, Adam nodded. "Is it okay? I mean…"

The tub was filled with hot water and bubbles, and there were some candles lit around the room. He turned back to Adam a big smile on his face. "More than."

"Get in," Adam said softly, giving him a little tap on his ass.

Tommy held onto the side of the tub as he stepped in and then sank down into the hot steaming water. "Oh fuck yeah," he sighed.

"You like?"

Tommy nodded, his eyes closed, head back, just enjoying the hot water. He didn't even open his eyes when Adam joined him in the tub, sitting across from him. Tommy cracked open an eye and looked at him. Adam was watching him expectantly. So Tommy carefully turned himself around and maneuvered himself until he was sitting between Adam's legs and resting back against his chest.

"This I like. So much better," Tommy murmured softly, sinking back into Adam's embrace. Within moments, Adam was using some sort of spongy thing to clean the dried mess off Tommy's chest and belly until there was nothing left but pink-tinged skin. Adam kissed the side of Tommy's neck, nuzzling his nose by Tommy's ear, nibbling at his piercings. 

"Better?" he whispered softly, making Tommy shiver.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime," Adam replied, sucking a piercing into his mouth, his hands rubbing over Tommy's chest, drawing imaginary circles around his nipples. 

Tommy pushed into Adam's touch, dropping his head to the side just as Adam licked a stripe up his neck and his fingers closed over a nipple, squeezing it, sending a jolt straight through Tommy's body to his dick. A moan slipped out from between Tommy's lips, and he could feel Adam's grin against his neck. He lifted an arm out of the water and curled it around Adam's neck, pulling him in closer, wanting Adam's mouth on his skin.

Teeth sunk gently into the skin of Tommy's shoulder as one of Adam's hands drifted down Tommy's chest and grabbed onto his hip, shifting him back, settling his ass right up against Adam's cock. He could feel it hardening underneath him, rubbing up against his already abused hole. And gods forgive him, he wanted it inside him again. 

He ground his ass back into Adam whose arms tightened around him, hand finally finding Tommy's dick and gripping it loosely. 

"So good for me," Adam said, his lips moving over Tommy's skin as he spoke. Kisses trailed from Tommy's shoulder, up his neck to his ear and then back down. "Gonna come for me again, aren't you? My cock rubbing against you, still open, loose and used from before. My hand just barely stroking you. Feel good?"

"Yes," Tommy growled, thrusting up into Adam's hand, wanting needing more friction. "Please." He fisted his hand in the hair at Adam's neck, holding him close. 

"Oh baby, I'm gonna make this so good for you." Adam kissed the side of Tommy's neck again, drawing a bit of skin in between his teeth, biting, _marking_ him. 

Tommy shuddered in Adam's arms, shamelessly rutting into his hand and back against his cock. He could feel his orgasm coming, but it was still out of reach; he needed more. "More," he begged, thrusting harder into Adam's hand. Adam's cock rubbed against his entrance sending shockwaves of pain-laced pleasure up his spine. "Want you inside me," he groaned.

Adam grabbed his hips, stilling his movements. "What?"

Tommy turned his head burying his face into Adam's chest. "Want you inside me," he mumbled, feeling his face flush.

Strong fingers gripped his chin, forcing Tommy to look him in the eye. "Tommy, I went at you pretty hard earlier. Are you sure?"

Blue eyes bored into him and Tommy stared at up Adam. His tongue snuck out and licked slowly over his lips making Adam groan. "Yeah, m'sure, in me."

And then Adam was kissing him again, tongue thrusting into his mouth. The angle made Tommy's neck ache but he didn't care; he just held on to Adam's neck and sucked on Adam's tongue. He hissed when he felt Adam's fingers at his entrance but he pressed back against them anyway, he was still open and loose from earlier so two of them slid right in. 

Tommy tore his mouth away from Adam's gasping in response. "Fuck yeah," he breathed over Adam's wet skin. 

His lips grazed over Adam's chest and then he darted his tongue out to lick one of the droplets of water. It tasted like water and salt and skin, and he just wanted more. "Fuck, you taste good."

Adam's fingers found his prostate and rubbed over it ripping a guttural moan from Tommy's throat as he pushed back onto Adam's fingers. "S'nough, inside me, now."

"Hold on," Adam growled, pulling his hand off Tommy's cock and reaching over the side to grope along the floor for the condoms he'd put there. "Thank fuck!" he shouted when he managed to grab one. "You're gonna have to shift forward, baby. Can't get the condom on like this."

Tommy whimpered in complaint when Adam pulled his fingers out of his ass. Adam kissed him on the shoulder. "Sorry baby, I need both hands to get this on."

With a little bit of maneuvering, Tommy shifted forward and Adam lifted his hips, getting his cock out of the water and slipping the condom on. He looked around anxiously then. "Fuck, I don't have any waterproof lube."

"Fuck the lube," Tommy growled, pushing back against Adam's cock. "Don't they have conditioner or something?"

"Baby, it isn't waterproof."

"Fuck, just use it, or the lotion, or even the fucking shampoo. We'll make do. Just fuck, get inside me!"

Adam kissed his shoulder again, opening his mouth and biting down. Some of the tension eased out of Tommy, and he slumped back against Adam. Adam pulled off of his shoulder. "Take it easy, I'll get in you and then you're gonna come on my cock again, aren't you?"

"Fuck yes," Tommy sighed.

Adam grabbed both the lotion and conditioner and squirted a whole bunch in his hand. "Okay, this is gonna be fast." 

"Just do it."

Adam thrust his hips up and smeared the lotion and conditioner over his latex-covered cock. He reached forward and gripped Tommy's hip and Tommy shifted back, pushing his hole right over Adam's cock. They moved together until Adam was fully sheathed inside Tommy and both were breathing hard trying to regain control as they settled back down into the water. 

Chewing his lip, Tommy felt the sweat bead up on his forehead as his ass clenched around Adam's cock. He felt too full and yet not full enough. Adam's hands were gripping his hips, digging in and he knew there would be finger-shaped bruises tomorrow, but he didn't care. 

"Fuck, look at you," Adam whispered, biting his ear. "Strung out on pain and pleasure, sitting on my cock."

He thrust up gently and Tommy dropped his free hand down into the water and grabbed Adam's wrist. "Do something," he ground out. 

Adam's grip tightened around his cock. "You come when I say, understand?"

Tommy nodded quickly. "Yeah, just, fuck, please?"

Lips pressed to his neck as Adam started to move, gently thrusting inside him, just teasing along the edge of pain as each thrust stretched sore muscles. Pleasure spiked through him when Adam found Tommy's prostate.

"Shit, yes!" Tommy grunted out.

Rotating his hips and thrusting in again, Adam rubbed right back over Tommy's prostate. 

"So good for me, baby, you're so good. You must be so sore and yet here you are taking everything I'm giving you and asking for more. You close yet? Gonna come for me again?"

Adam swiped his thumb over the head of Tommy's cock and pressed in with his nail. Tommy jerked at the pain _pleasure_ of it and dug his nails into Adam's wrist. "Please, need, fuck, please," he begged.

Adam bent close to his ear, "Not yet."

A whine ripped from Tommy's throat and Adam thrust up harder, his cock sliding in and out of Tommy's ass. He started stripping Tommy's cock faster, working the head of it with his thumb until wordless pleas were spilling out of Tommy's mouth, promising him anything, begging Adam to let him come.

"Yes, come for me, Tommy Joe. Come now," he growled into his ear.

The dark tone in Adam's voice sent Tommy over the edge. Come came spurting out over Adam's hand only to be washed away immediately by the water in the tub. His ass clenched down hard around Adam's cock, and within seconds, Adam was shuddering underneath him. Tommy could feel the pulsing of Adam's cock as Adam buried his teeth in Tommy's shoulder, muffling the cry that would have echoed through the bathroom.

Tommy slumped back against Adam's chest, loosening the grip on Adam's wrist, until he was just barely holding it. Adam let go of his cock and wrapped his arm around Tommy's chest, licking at the red bite mark on his shoulder, kissing it soothingly. "So good for me, baby, so good."

They lay in the tub in each other's arms until the water started to cool and Adam's cock slipped out of Tommy. Adam grimaced as he pulled the condom off his cock and threw it toward the trash can. 

"Man, am I glad we stopped using those things. Forgot what a pain in the ass they were."

Tommy smiled, stroking his hand up and down Adam's arm. "Made it more realistic though."

"Yeah, it did. You okay? Not too sore?" Adam bent down and kissed the side of his head.

The water sloshed as Tommy turned in Adam's arms and straddled his lap. He smirked down at Adam, kissing the side of his mouth. "Nope, you've pounded me harder before."

Adam raised an eyebrow as he shifted in the water, letting his limp cock brush over Tommy's hole. Tommy closed his eyes and hissed out a breath. 

"Really?"

"Fucker, okay, yes, a little sore. I'll be fine though, really. Now come on, let's get out and get dry. I'm cold and I'm getting pruney."

A chuckle rumbled through Adam's chest as he squeezed Tommy tighter. "Come on."

He stood up and helped Tommy out before getting out himself. They took turns drying each other off. Tommy rolled his eyes when Adam insisted on getting down on his knees to inspect his ass.

"Dude, get your face out of my ass. It's fine. I'm fine. Come on, I'm cold and I demand you get me in bed and get me warm."

"Bossy bitch," Adam growled, playfully swatting Tommy's ass with the towel before Tommy dragged him back to the bedroom.

"Fuck, we made a mess," Tommy said, looking at the chocolate-covered robe on the floor and the little bits of dried chocolate on the carpet surrounding it.

"Don't worry about it, baby. I prepaid an extra cleaning charge."

Tommy turned to him. "You really did have this all planned out, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. You didn't think I was going to let any of this go to chance, did you? My very own Pretty Woman scene? No way I was gonna let anything fuck that up. It's your turn, you know."

Tommy let Adam tug him over to the bed, thinking about what he wanted. Adam pushed the covers down and slid into bed, pulling Tommy in with him. Once they were tucked into bed, Tommy snuggled into Adam's side, head on his shoulder, hand resting on his chest. 

Adam kissed the top of Tommy's head. "So, next time?" 

Tommy's lips curled into a smile. "Well, we still haven't had sex in your car yet."

**The end.**


End file.
